


Somewhere between desperate and divine (Где-то между отчаянным и божественным)

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Spanking, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Фернандо делает любопытное открытие касательно Серхио





	Somewhere between desperate and divine (Где-то между отчаянным и божественным)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere between desperate and divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236091) by [AndalusianSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine). 



> Дело происходит во время выдуманного перерыва на сборные; Фернандо не переставал играть за Фурию Роху. Название - строчка из песни "Caught" группы Florence + the Machine
> 
> * * *
> 
> как-то вечером в тредике кто-то ляпнул, что Сернандо недодают. на этом месте переводчик вышел в астрал, в следующий раз очнулся в три часа ночи с готовым переводом. потом оставалось только дождаться разрешения от автора.

Фернандо валялся на кровати, лениво тыкал в телефон и ему было до смерти скучно. Краем глаза он заметил, что Серхио обувается и ищет кошелек.

\- Куда ты идешь? - спросил он небрежно.

\- Наружу, - пожал плечами Серхио, надевая куртку.

Фернандо нахмурился

\- Это не ответ.

Он перекатился на бок, простыни прилипли к коже; он мысленно проклял невыносимую жару. Как кто-то может выжить в Севилье в середине июня - было выше его понимания.

\- Я просто собирался выйти ненадолго. Ничего интересного.

\- Можно с тобой? - Фернандо решил, что все, что угодно, даже самое скучное, будет лучше, чем пялиться в стену следующие пять часов.

Серхио уперся взглядом в собственные ноги.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - ответил он уклончиво.

\- Вот и проверим.

Фернандо был точно уверен, что сойдет с ума, если просидит в номере еще хотя бы час.

Серхио вздохнул.

\- Ладно, черт с тобой. Тогда поторопись, мне надо быть там через пятнадцать минут.

Фернандо, не обращая внимания на смущенное лицо друга, отправился на поиски чистой рубашки и кроссовок.

 

Пять минут спустя Серхио открыл входную дверь отеля и волна жары ударила по Фернандо с такой силой, что он начал сомневаться, стоило ли покидать номер с кондиционером. Серхио рядом с ним поднял лицо к небу, встречая жалящие лучи с улыбкой.

\- Боже, как хорошо! - мечтательно произнес он.

Фернандо только фыркнул.

\- Клянусь, с тобой явно что-то не так.

Серхио, смеясь, покачал головой.

\- Ты просто не выдерживаешь настоящего лета.

\- Сказал парень, надевающий три свитера и шапку в плюс пятнадцать.

\- Я не виноват, что в Мадриде такая дурацкая погода! - надулся Серхио.

Фернандо засмеялся и ускорил шаг, потому что Серхио неожиданно нырнул за угол и собрался переходить через дорогу.

\- Так куда мы идем? - спросил он, когда они когда они успешно, хотя и с трудом, добрались до другой стороны улицы в целости и сохранности, сумев увернуться от встречного движения.

\- Почти пришли, - ответил Серхио, указывая на вывеску тату салона в конце квартала.

Фернандо нахмурился.

\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? У нас игра через два дня.

\- Не беспокойся. Это не первый раз, когда я делаю тату перед игрой, и мне все равно только подправить.

Фернандо пожал плечами и последовал за ним. Если все обернется плохо, это будет не его проблема.

 

*

 

Когда они наконец покинули салон, Фернандо ухмылялся.

\- Теперь понятно, почему у тебя столько татуировок.

Прошло всего пару часов, но жара уже не такая гнетущая. Подул легкий ветерок и Фернандо почувствовал, что наконец снова может дышать.

\- О чем ты? - Серхио явно смутился и ему, похоже, было неприятно.

\- Девушка. Я понимаю, почему она тебе нравится. Красивая. Она все твои тату делала?

\- Нет, - Серхио покачал головой. - Только некоторые, и только когда моего обычного мастера не было. - Он замолк, задумчиво покусывая губу. - А почему ты спрашиваешь? 

 

Они почти дошли до отеля, и диалог прервался на время, пока они пробирались в лобби мимо восторженно вопящих болельщиков.

Наконец, в лифте Фернандо продолжил:

\- Так ты уже звал ее на свидание?

\- Она замужем, - сказал Серхио по дороге к номеру. Его плечи странно напряглись. - С чего ты вообще взял, что она мне нравится?

Фернандо мысленно вернулся на час назад, когда он наблюдал за лежащим в кресле Серхио, чьи веки затрепетали и опустились в тот момент, когда игла коснулась кожи.

\- Мне все было видно, знаешь ли, - его глаза опустились на трикотажные штаны Серхио с эмблемой команды, выразительно задержавшись на ширинке. - Эти штаны практически ничего не скрывают.

Серхио яростно покраснел.

\- У тебя был стояк все время, пока она делала тебе татуировку, - пояснил Фернандо, словно Серхио с первого раза не понял.

\- Это не из-за нее, поверь мне, - пробормотал Серхио. Он едва мог смотреть Фернандо в глаза. - Я, пожалуй пойду прогуляюсь.

Он поспешил к двери, но Фернандо успел схватить его, прежде чем он вышел из пределов досягаемости. Он поймал Серхио за левое запястье, то самое, с новой татуировкой, и сильно потянул.

Серхио всхлипнул.

Фернандо моргнул, глаза его расширились от внезапного осознания. Он потер большим пальцем чувствительную кожу, нажал как раз туда, где расположилась новая татуировка, крепко. Его подозрения мгновенно подтвердились, когда глаза Серхио остекленели.

\- Тебя заводит боль, - выдохнул он, голосом едва громче шепота, и это было скорее утверждение, не вопрос, - реакция Серхио оказалась слишком красноречивой.

Он сел на кровать и подтащил Серхио к себе, так что тот оказался между его разведенных ног; Фернандо наблюдал, как дрожат его веки.

\- Поэтому у тебя так много татуировок?

Серхио сдержанно кивнул; рука Фернандо стала более настойчивой, впиваясь еще глубже в его плоть.

\- Фер... не надо..., - взмолился Серхио, его тело льнуло к прикосновению Фернандо словно само по себе. - Ты не должен был знать, - выговорил он, слова судорожно срывались с губ.

\- Почему нет? - Фернандо забрался свободной ладонью под рубашку Серхио и вжал большой палец в гладкую кожу над тазобедренной костью. Он с жадностью наблюдал, как у Серхио подогнулись колени.

\- Скажи мне, - приказал он.

\- О боже, - Серхио покачнулся. - Я не могу, - сказал он, хотя его бедра наклонились к Фернандо, все его тело кричало, умоляя о прикосновении; руки отчаянно сжались в кулаки по бокам.

Фернандо прищурился, их тяжелые взгляды встретились. Он прерывисто втянул воздух.

\- Ты меня не хочешь? - прошептал он тихо, опуская глаза, прячась от потемневшего взгляда Серхио.

\- Нет... боже, Фер... нет, - Серхио яростно затряс головой. - Блядь, - он непроизвольно толкнулся бедрами вперед, стояк натягивал тонкую ткань его брюк. - Я хочу тебя, Фер, - торопливо признался он. - Хочу тебя так сильно, у меня, блядь, болит все.

\- Тогда позволь позаботиться о тебе, - простонал Фернандо, дрожащими руками стаскивая с него штаны вместе с бельем и проводя ногтями по его обнаженным ягодицам.

Серхио заскулил. 

\- Пожалуйста, Фер.

\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, - Фернандо подтащил его еще ближе.

\- Фер, - Серхио всего трясло.

\- Скажи мне, Серхио, - Фернандо провел подушечкой большого пальца по сфинктеру, слегка вжимая самый кончик внутрь, дразня его с легчайшим намеком на боль. 

Серхио ахнул, и Фернандо уже был уверен, что ему никогда не надоест то, как трепещут его веки.

\- Хочу отсосать тебе, - рвано выдохнул Серхио. - Хочу попробовать, какой ты на вкус.

Фернандо перевернул их одним движением, настолько стремительным, что голова закружилась. Он толчком усадил Серхио на кровать и втиснулся между его разведенных ног. Лицо Серхио оказалось на одном уровне с молнией его джинсов.

Он хрипло застонал, нащупывая пальцами ремень, но руки слишком сильно тряслись.

Серхио усмехнулся.

\- Давай я.

Он потянулся вперед и прежде чем Фернандо понял что происходит, Серхио уже стянул с него штаны и прижался к нему ладонью сквозь тонкую ткань боксеров, но им обоим настолько не терпелось - оба были уже почти на грани - что Фернандо очень скоро отбросил его руку.

\- Хватит, - прорычал он и выступил из сброшенного белья.

Серхио ненасытным взглядом рассматривал его член и облизывал губы. Он наклонился вперед, высунул кончик языка и стремительным движением лизнул головку. 

Фернандо застонал, его колени почти подломились, когда Серхио обхватил своими пухлыми губами его член и взял его глубоко. Его горло непристойно раздулось, веки Фернандо задрожали и опустились почти против его воли, когда Серхио задвигал головой вверх и вниз, урча от наслаждения.

Он сосал жадно, и Фернандо был уверен, что это лучший минет в его жизни. Он покачал головой - что за глупости - но потом опустил взгляд на губы Серхио, растянутые вокруг его члена, и все мысли тут же испарились. Оргазм уже тлел глубоко внутри и он понимал, что если сейчас не остановит это, то кончит Серхио в горло.

\- Не так, - прохрипел он, вытягивая свой влажный член из райских губ Серхио. Он обхватил себя ладонью и крепко сжал, стараясь не взорваться прямо Серхио в лицо. - Я не хочу кончить так.

Серхио медленно поморгал, его губы блестели от слюны и предъэякулята, веки отяжелели.

\- Трахни меня тогда? - взмолился он, глядя на него расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Боже, да, - выдохнул Фернандо, - все, что, блядь, хочешь. - Он потянул его вверх, заставив встать, и дрожащими руками избавил от остатков одежды; потянулся к запястью и нашарил свежую татуировку, чтобы снова нажать на чувствительное место и наблюдать, как губы Серхио приоткрываются в резком стоне.

Серхио склонил голову, отдаваясь сокрушающей хватке, предлагая себя умоляющими глазами.

\- На четвереньки.

У Фернандо чуть не закатились глаза, когда Серхио взобрался на кровать и бесстыдно выпятил задницу.

\- Давай, - позвал он, нетерпеливо извиваясь.

\- Боже, до чего ненасытный, - зарычал Фернандо, взбираясь на кровать позади него. Он провел ладонями по бедрам Серхио и нажал большим пальцем на нежную кожу прямо под ягодицей.

Серхио гортанно застонал.

\- Сделай так еще, - попросил он, так что Фернандо впился сильнее, наблюдая, как Серхио под ним дрожит.

Он провел языком по блестящим татуировкам на спине Серхио, трепеща от горьковато-соленого вкуса его кожи.

\- Боже, какой ты вкусный, - выдавил он, прикусывая собственный стон, когда Серхио придвинулся ближе и потерся бедром об его истекающий член.

\- Не заставляй меня больше ждать, - проскулил Серхио, да Фернандо и не собирался. Он грубо схватил его за пояс и рывком опустил на локти.

Он плюнул на ладонь и сунул в Серхио сразу два пальца, даже не спрашивая, просто протолкнул их до самых костяшек, и Серхио взвыл.

\- Еще, боже пожалуйста, - всхлипнул он, беззастенчиво выгибая спину. - Пусть будет больно. Пожалуйста.... Фер.

Что-то первобытное пробудилось в глубине Фернандо от этих слов, от звука срывающегося голоса Серхио. Он протолкнул в него еще два пальца, широко растягивая теперь четырьмя. Он чуть согнул указательный, царапнув ногтем плотный комочек нервов, и смотрел, как Серхио рухнул под ним, рыдая от наслаждения, сотрясаясь всем скользким от пота телом, пока он растягивал его.

\- Ты готов? - выдохнул он, отчаянно надеясь, что да, потому что едва сдерживался и мог, казалось, кончить лишь от прикосновения бедра Серхио к болезненно напряженному члену.

\- Пожалуйста... - голос Серхио был прерывистым и надломленным. Фернандо не мог дождаться - как он будет звучать, когда он наконец войдет в него?

Он вытащил пальцы и пару раз провел рукой по члену, отчаянно стараясь хоть немного успокоиться, но с таким предлагающим себя Серхио это было бессмысленно. Он сделал глубокий вдох, обхватил правой рукой запястье Серхио и пристроился, молясь, что продержится больше двух секунд в плотном жарком теле.

Он вцепился в татуировку и полностью одним движением вошел.

Член Серхио сделал лужу из предъэякулята на простыне.

\- Блядь, - всхлипнул он, неистово дрожа всем телом.

Фернандо крепко стиснул его бедра. 

\- Не двигайся, - простонал он, едва удерживая контроль.

Серхио хрипло усмехнулся и крутанул бедрами.

\- Серхио! - он выпустил его бедро и с силой опустил ладонь на ягодицу Серхио; звук, который при этом вырвался из горла Серхио, чуть не заставил его сорваться прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Еще, - голос Серхио дрогнул на этом коротком слове, и весь контроль Фернандо разбился вдребезги. Он шлепал его снова и снова, пока ладонь не начала гореть, а задница Серхио не покраснела; пока его член не разнылся так, что он испугался, что потеряет сознание.

\- Лучше держись, - прохрипел он и начал вбиваться.

Он сгреб волосы Серхио в кулак, дернув его голову назад, и Серхио так выгнулся, что он испугался, вдруг тот навредит себе, но Серхио лишь издавал счастливые мяукающие звуки и подавался навстречу его движениям.

Бедра Фернандо нашли устойчивый ритм. Сильно и глубоко и каждый прицельно попадая по сладкой точке внутри Серхио, сдвигая его выше по кровати с каждым рывком.

Оставленный без внимания член Серхио гневно пульсировал у него между ног, и он отчаянно хотел прикоснуться к себе, но не мог.

\- Пожалуйста, Нандо... мне нужно..., - он пытался умолять, но у него едва хватало воздуха в легких, чтобы стонать, не то что говорить.

\- Ты хочешь кончить? - зашептал Фернандо; голос его оказался вдруг прямо возле уха Серхио, хриплое дыхание едва касалось пылающей кожи, тело было прижато к матрасу во всех правильных местах.

\- Нандо... пожалуйста, - стонал Серхио, крепко стискивая простыни в кулаках; их тела замедлялись, пока Фернандо не замер, лишь слегка покачиваясь над ним, прижавшись плотно, неистово и без всякого ритма.

Сверхчувствительный член Серхио продолжал тереться о простыни, и когда рука Фернандо снова обхватила его запястье, впившись пальцами в самую болезненную часть татуировки, оргазм бурным потоком вырвался из него без предупреждения.

Он кончил с такой силой, что не мог издать ни звука, сжимаясь вокруг Фернандо и утаскивая его за собой.

Потребовалось несколько минут, прежде чем Серхио перестало трясти и он упал лицом на кровать. Оба застонали от неожиданного ощущения потери контакта, когда Фернандо выскользнул. 

Серхио зарылся лицом в подушки. Все болело, и он очень, очень давно не чувствовал себя таким усталым и блаженно счастливым. До тех пор, пока постель неожиданно не качнулась и он понял, что Фернандо собирается встать.

Его сердце болезненно сжалось. - Куда ты?

\- Взять что-нибудь вытереть нас.

\- О, - Серхио на мгновение ощутил себя полным идиотом, но прежде чем он успел понять, Фернандо уже вернулся с влажным полотенцем и нежно вытер подсыхающую сперму с его ягодиц.

\- Повернись, - шепнул он мягко, когда закончил, ожидая, пока Серхио перекатится на спину.

Серхио поборол желание закрыть лицо руками, когда их глаза встретились; внезапно он почувствовал себя беззащитным и уязвимым, но Фернандо смотрел на него, слегка улыбаясь, так интимно, что его сердце снова заколотилось до смешного быстро.

Фернандо тщательно вытер его от спермы и пота, затем нагнулся и нежно коснулся его губ своими.

Они некоторое время нежно целовались, без спешки и давления, просто их языки скользили друг вокруг друга, ноги сплетались на простынях, ничто, кроме их тихих вздохов, не нарушало тишину комнаты.

Только с большой неохотой и в основном из-за необходимости дышать, они оторвались друг от друга; припухшие губы дрожали, тела крепко сплелись в объятиях.

\- Я ведь не сделал тебе слишком больно? - спросил Фернандо, лениво запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы Серхио.

\- Ты был идеален, - прошептал Серхио; его улыбка сверкала, глаза сощурились. - Может, в следующий раз свяжешь меня?

Фернандо закатил глаза, не переставая ласкать его. 

\- Давай сначала поспим, завтра у нас тренировка.

Серхио усмехнулся и удобно устроил голову у него на груди. 

\- Ладно, - пробормотал он, засыпая.


End file.
